There Will Be No Scrooge In This City
by Little A Granger
Summary: Tyson returns home after finishing his driving lesson and he's in a foul mood because the Hiwatari mansion is such a depressing sight to see. But when Max has the genius idea of decorating the Hiwatari mansion, the two best friends ignore Ray's warning and go ahead to brighten up the place. [A comedy fic dedicated to WereChasingMavericks - My Maxie - A friendship fic].


**There Will Be No Scrooge In This City  
[Not if our boys can help it]~**

.Dedicated to my Max – **WereChasingMavericks**.  
You are the Max to my Tyson dude and I seriously dunno what I would do without you now :D

* * *

"I drove past Kai's house again today in my driving lesson. Jeez, I'm sick of his mansion looking so miserable all the time. I swear that place is the reason he's such a grouche."

Max then peeked over to his best friend and he watched Tyson drop his wallet onto the sofa with a frustrated gesture on his face. It displeased the blond to see the Granger in such a foul mood, so he came up with a cheerful idea to brighten the mood a little.

"Well, it is Christmas Tyson. How about we do the loner a favour and brighten the place up a little?" Max stuck up his thumb and smiled when Tyson flashed him a curious glance. "I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Voltaire could be there." Ray burst Max's bubbly by speaking out the facts. "Guys, seriously, don't do this without thinking it through. Voltaire seems to be the type of guy who will have you both thrown in to prison just so Kai could go back to Bega."

"But that will only happen if we get caught." Max pointed out, "Come on Ray, you have to come and help us as well."

Tyson then sat down on to the sofa beside his teammates and linked his hands together in to his lap. He was actually listening to his teammates before piping up his opinion. After all, he wanted to hear both sides of the coin.

Ray nodded negatively and crossed his legs, "It's not happening Max. But if you two go ahead and do this. Be careful." He encouraged in a brotherly tone. Besides, he didn't wanna be their phone call to bail them out of prison. Ray could only afford to bail one of them out as he had a wedding to pay for.

"Sounds like a plan then dude." Tyson cheered whilst playfully punching Max on the shoulder. "Let's break into Kai's house and cheer the place up a bit."

"Yes!" The Draciel wielder rose up onto his feet and jumped excitedly, "We will need to grab some christmas lights and decorations from the store first though. Say, Tyson, you know that you have all the sponsorship deals and big payouts..."

A sweat drop appeared in to the corner of Ray's forehead and Tyson just burst out laughing. They both could tell that Max had already splashed out his cash on his lifestyle. But Tyson was willing to put his money towards the big investment to please his captain.

The champion rose back up onto his feet and adjusted his cap. "Lets go before they shut because it's getting late." He spoke in a supportive tone.

* * *

Walking up the path with his free hand running through his blue locks, the Russian couldn't wait to get inside the warmth and put on the kettle to drink a fresh cup of coffee without anyone interrupting him. But that thought soon went down the toilet when Kai spotted his teammate messing around within the darkness of the snow.

"Max?" The leader stiffened and he squinted, "What are you doing here?"

"Uh…. Surprise!" Max suddenly spread out his arms and he flashed the un-emotional Russian a big smile. "You are just in time!"

Unsure as to how he should react to this awkward scenario, Kai casually placed down his suitcase and loosened his business tie. "What are you talking about Max?" He asked, beginning to question why there were no lights switched on amongst the Hiwatari premiss.

Max could see that Kai clearly wasn't in the mood for any games or surprises, so he just kept the cold atmosphere light and gentle for now. After all, he needed to be a good elf and stall the scrooge for as long as he could until Tyson had got the lights ready.

"Max."

Time wasn't on his side and the snow beneath their feet was beginning to get thicker. It was freezing cold this evening and Kai was clearly over tired from work – GREAT! What next!?~

"Erm." Max shrugged innocently with his smile freezing still onto his lips, "D'ya wanna build a snowman?"

Inside his mind, Max was howling with laughter because he knew that Tyson would have been laughing with him. But in reality, his body was now beginning to tremble and his heart was pounding within his toned chest.

"I mean, we might as well make the most of being out here together huh?"

"Go home Max."

The businessmen then stepped past the blond to make his way towards the front door. He knew something was up, but right now, the stressed Hiwatari didn't really care. Instead, he just focused on getting in the warmth to finish his project proposal for work.

Yet just as Kai placed his key into the front door, Max cringed. "Kai, wait..." He spoke out in a weakening tone. The American blader then rushed across the snowy lawn to stop his captain from walking in on the surprise.

But it was all delayed perfectly~

The thousands of tiny bulbs that were resting amongst the gloomy walls then came to life and the darkness that once surrounded the mansion was vaporised. The sight was so unpredictably intensive that Max and Kai had been blinded.

Kai backed up and jumped out his skin, yet Max just quickly closed his eyes and started to giggle. He was so relieved now that the job had finally been completed. He could now stand and take Kai's wrath with his best friend.

 **HALLELUJAH**!

"How does it look Max?!" Tyson's loud voice could be heard from the inside of the mansions basement, "Do they look good?!"

"I don't know." Max replied as he fell down onto his knees in the cold snow, "I can't see right now Tyson."

"What a fucking moran." The Hiwatari hissed under his breath as he spun around on his feet to save the last few seconds of his eyesight. "Urgh! Why didn't you warn me!?"

"I honestly tried to Kai." Max was still chuckling, "But we just couldn't blow the surprise and let Santa miss your house again this year." He paused for a brief second before corrected himself, "Mansion. Sorry, I meant to say mansion, not house."

"WHAT!? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Tyson shouted again. He'd run out of patiences with the timing of the responses, so Tyson huffed heavily before taking a jog through the luxurious mansion to go outside and have a look for himself. "Does it..."

The unqualified Christmas light technician then stopped in his tracks when he registered the sight of his rival, "Holy hell Kai is home early. Max! You should have told me!" Tyson gasped at the state his two friends were in.

Max was on the floor, yet Kai was refusing to turn around and face Tyson.

' _What's wrong with them?_ ' - He asked himself in a clueless tone.

But his attention soon turned towards the bright lights that was gleaming within the corner of his view. He spun on his heel to acknowledge all Christmas lights that were scattered across the mansions dull walls. In fact, it was so bright that the house had pretty much lit up the entire street and all the nearby neighbours were nosing out their windows to catch a glimpse of the disturbance.

' **Mission Accomplished!'** \- Tyson concluded with a cunning smile creasing onto his dried lips.

"That looks swell! Wow! I bet Santa won't miss this stop this year." The champion stated, "It is officially Christmas here at the Hiwatari manner. Awesome job Max."

"Always happy to help dude." The companion replied as he slowly crawled back up onto his feet, "I can't wait to see their first electricity bill though. This place is lit up better than Las Vegas."

* * *

" _This just in. A new bright object can be seen from space. In fact, it's so bright that it stands out more vibrantly than the great wall of China. However, the place in Bey-City is yet to be precisely located, but we will update you more on the situation when we hear more about this story."_

Ray just stopped eating his meal and he turned his head to the television screen. "Isn't they Japan, Bey-City?..." He paused when the news reporter then frowned at her colleague.

' _It's Tyson and Max!'_ \- The Drigger wielder gasped as he drove out his hand to quickly snatch his mobile phone that was resting on the dinner table. He had to warn them about this before Kai found out!

Opening up his Facebook app; Ray created a group chat without involving Kai or Kenny. He then bluntly typed, _'Well done guys. You have certainly brightened up the evening local news for everyone.'~_


End file.
